Stories:Jaidenstyle - Jaidenbot Attack
Jaiden is usually a busy gal, however this time, she'll be buried in a lot of work. She has to make videos, clean up the house, do chores, and many more! Since she can't handle all that, Jaiden decides to make a mechanical replica of herself called the Auto-Jaiden, in order to handle all the work, while she does whatever she likes, like animating, drawing art, and many more. But, when Jaiden's robotic creation goes haywire and wrecks havoc over Arizona, Jaiden and her friends must stop Auto-Jaiden before it goes on a robo-rampage! Cast * Jaiden * James Rallison (Theodd1sout) * Timothy Thomas (TimTom) * Jenny * Blast * Silico Story Jaiden's a busy gal. A really busy gal. Her schedule makes it a bit hard for her to do most of the things she loves to do. She usually has less work to do, but one faithful day, Jaiden faces her worst nightmares. And it's not the destruction of Fridjitzu. That won't happen. It's 8:00AM in the morning. Jaiden's alarm clock buzzes, and Jaiden dismisses the alarm. Ari then repeats the buzzing, and Jaiden is confused. She dismissed it already, so what's going on? Jaiden: Huh? Why is my alarm clock still buzzing? I thought I turned off the alarm– *notices Ari repeating the sounds* ''Oh, good morning Ari. Geez, Ari, don't do that. You're making me confused! ''Ari stops. Jaiden: Oh well. Time to eat some breakfast. Jaiden steps out of her room, and goes downstairs to the dining room, with Ari following her. Jaiden grabs a bowl, a box of Frosty Fluffs, a milk jug, some bird food, and puts everything on the table. Jaiden prepares the cereal, and eats it. She then puts bird food into Ari's food bowl. Jaiden: 'Alright, time to check on some stuff. ''Jaiden goes to her computer, starts it up, and goes to the e-mail client. And look at the massive amount of e-mails! 'Jaiden: '''Oh, shoot! Guess I'll have to clear some space on my inbox. ''Push notifications! Twitter notifications!! Everything notifications!!! 'Jaiden: '''Good grief.... ''Jaiden looks at the calendar and her to-do list...and it's a motherlode of tasks! Comments! Chores! Events! Too much to handle! '''Jaiden: ''AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!'' Jaiden's scream is heard all over Arizona and beyond! Jaiden:*slams her head on her desk* Ughhh....What am I gonna do? *Idea!* ''Wait a minute, I got it! ''Jaiden goes to her basement, which is actually a memelab! Jaiden: 'Alright, Jaiden. Time to conceptualize this. ''Montage! Jaiden decides to draw out a bunch of concepts, only to toss them in the trash. '''Jaiden: This is never gonna work! Ari, give me an idea. A spark! Anything! Ari gives Jaiden a mirror. Jaiden: ' A mirror...? But that's useless, what am I going to do with a– Wait a minute, Ari! You're a genius! I'm gonna build a robot in my own image, that can do all the work for me! Then, I can finally rest and do whatever I want! Which is ironically what the robot's work is. ''Montage again! Jaiden builds the robot. She molds all the parts, creates the circuits, and tests out the mechanisms. She then decides to build the rest of the robot, like the arms, the eyes, the monowheel, and much more. Then, after 2 days pass, Jaiden has done it....without any sleep at all. The Auto-Jaiden! 'Jaiden: '''Finally, I did it! 3 days without sleep, and I finally made it. The answer to all my problems! '''James: '''Hey, Jaiden! Whoa, you look terrible! Have you gotten enough sleep? '''Jaiden: ' Nope. But I did invent the greatest thing I made: The Auto-Jaiden! Pretty cool name, huh? 'TimTom: ' It looks just like you. '''Jaiden: '''Exactly! I built this robot to deal with my excessive amount of work. '''James: Okay. Wait a minute, you do realize the dangers of the robot going haywire, right? Jaiden: Yeah...probably... TimTom: ...huh. Jay, are you okay? Jaiden: Yeah yeah, I am, I am. James: ''*to TimTom*'' Jaiden's feeling a bit weird. TimTom: *to James* I'm sure she probably had a stressful day. Jenny arrives. Jenny: Hey Jaiden! What are you up to? Jaiden: '''Oh, hey, Jenny! How'd you get here so fast? '''Jenny: Wonderful thing: Super Jumps. Blast arrives too. Blast: '''Hi Jaiden! ''*notices she looks tired* ''Uh, you look like you haven't slept in 3 days. Are you ok? '''TimTom: '''She probably is...isn't...probably not. '''Blast: '''Good thing I'm here. Do you need anything Jaiden? '''Jaiden: I could go for some coffee. TimTom: '''Covfefe? '''James: '''No, coffee. '''Jaiden: Oh, and I want it iced! Blast: *disappears and returns in a few seconds* Here's your coffee, ice cold just how you like it. Jenny: Holy Squid Jaiden. How did you get this tired? Jaiden: I worked on this for a long time. Enough chit-chat. *drinks the coffee* ''Now gaze in awe and wonder, as I activate my greatest invention....The Auto-Jaiden! ''Jaiden presses a remote. It activates the lab door. Jaiden: 'Oops! I meant this remote. ''Jaiden presses another remote. It turns on the TV. 'Jaiden: '''Wrong remote. Oh, wait the right one was in my lab coat's pocket all along! ''Jaiden presses the remote yet again. After a few sparks, the Auto-Jaiden activates! '''TimTom: '''Whoa, cool! '''Blast: '''Wow, she looks just like you Jaiden! She's pretty! *''everyone looks at him, and he blushes* ''Uh, I mean, she's pretty cool, hehe... '''Jenny: Wow! That is awesome! So is this gonna do all of your work? '''James: '''I'm still worried about the consequences though......Why aren't you guys worried?! '''TimTom: '''You do know I'm interested in cool hi-tech stuff, right? This marvel is beyond its time period! Category:Stories Category:Jaidenstyle